


Ifigenia

by Filigranka



Category: Danton (1983 Movie)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Polski | Polish, historia historio cóżeś ty za pani, króliczątko-miniaturka, napięcie w relacjach, polskie fandomy są najlepsiejsze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Robespierre idzie na szafot i (niemal) ani na chwilę nie traci pewności.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in vino veritas. Fandom: Danton (ten film Wajdy, czyli jesteśmy w kręgu polskich fandomów), a że to ekranizacja Sprawy Dantona, to się i do tego spektaklu czytać nadaje. Ba, w miarę ogólna wiedza o rewolucji francuskiej (wiki, wiki! ;)) też powinna starczyć.
> 
> Słów: 320. Ale strumieniem świadomości, lojalnie ostrzegam.

Prawda nie leży w winie, wino tylko rozwiązuje języki, jak ten Dantona, rozwiązany, a nadal pełen kłamstw. Prawda nie leży pośrodku, tak mawiają tylko słabi duchem, prawda leży tam, gdzie leży. Nie w prasie drukarskiej, nie w tuszu i czcionkach, nawet nie w słowach czy ideach – obywatelu wydawco, pisarzu, przyjacielu, to niemądre, krzyczeć, że się umiera za wolność, gdy się ginie za papier i mielenie ozorem, i wystawne bankiety, cudze zresztą mielenie i bankiety... Camille, tak bardzo, bardzo głupio oddałeś życie, tak bez zrozumienia, zawsze zepsute dziecko, pewne, że nic na świecie ważniejszego nad jego zabawki. Ifigenia.  
     Prawda jest w wolności, prawda jest w krwi, prawda krąży w moich żyłach, nie żadnym winie Dantona, nie żadnym twoim atramencie. Już niedługo, bo idę za wami, w tę ciemność, w której nie czekacie, nikt nie czeka. Ale jeszcze mnie przywołaliście, duchy ciemnoty, rozpusty i igrów, jeszcze zatrzymaliście rewolucję. Wasza pamięć zatruła naród, zepsuła Francję. Zbyt długośmy czekali. Zgubiły nas lata prawniczej edukacji, lata ślepego oglądania się na ustawy.  
     Chociaż może, o idee prawdy i rozumu, powinienem był zrobić coś dla Lucille. Może Lucille była poza tą grą polityki, dla której wszyscy oddajemy życie, prędzej czy później, tej czy tamtej stronie. Możeśmy przy Lucille zrobili się żarłoczni, zapragnęliśmy krwi – prawdy i wolności, i władzy, i dobra ludu – ponad miarę, jak te bóstwa, które przysięgliśmy obalić. Jeśli jest jakieś „ponad miarę” w tych sprawach.  
     A może mnie tylko zwodzi marne, ludzkie, sobkowate serce, które umrze, wiedząc, żeś ty, umierając, siebie mi przebaczył, Camille – gdybyś chciał się ratować, miałeś więcej okazji niż ktokolwiek, niż, doprawdy, ja sam – ale nie Lucille. Tak więc umarłeś, nie przebaczywszy mi, i ja umieram bez twojego przebaczenia, i głupi żal mrozi moje sobkowate, ludzkie serce.   
     Wołałem do ludzi, a oni okazali się tłuszczą, zalęknioną o swoje pieniądze, swój spokój, swoje życia. Wołałem na puszczy. Ale już niedługo, niedługo. Czuje się przyjemny chłód. Potem nie będzie nic. Potem nie będzie żal.


End file.
